Us, Gods?
by Drunken Assassin
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are getting their rewards for saving Olympus, but what will they get? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION PLEASE LOOK INSIDE FOR MORE DETAILS. This story has been adopted by: avatarcats
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, everybody, this is my second fanfic and I might make it a oneshot I might not. :D This one takes place in Camp Half Blood. DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANYTHING that RICK RIORDAN wrote NOT ME. Well I do own the story. Mhhhhhhhh I might just pay a visit to good old Texas. (were ^ lives) well here is the story. Percy's pov all the way_

"Well Perseus Jackson will you accept our gift and become a God?" Zeus boomed.

I don't know what to do, If I become a God then I have to leave Annabeth. As I looked over at Dionysus then to Aphrodite I realized I didn't have to.

"Lord Zeus wait one moment. Aphrodite may I speak with you?" I asked.

"Why of course Percy" she smirked then rose up from her throne.-

"What is it Percy?" she asked while smiling.  
"I think you know." I said simply.

"Let me guess, you LOVE Annabeth and don't want to leave her but, you also want to become a God and want me to vouch that you and Annabeth should both become Gods so she can finish Olympus in a longer amount of time and not get stressed, and so you don't have to leave her. Am I right Perseus." She said giggling.

"Well yup pretty much so, will you do it?" I asked in a begging tone.

"Yes Percy I will." She said making me feel satisfied

"Thank you so much my Lady." I said so excited.

"Zeus, I have made a decision." I spoke.

"Well Peter it's about time" Dionysus said.

"Nephew you will not call my son Peter again unless you want to be a puddle of seawater." My father spoke.

"Zeus I will become a God, but on one condition." I told the council.

"Perseus what in the name of Styx are you talking about?" Zeus boomed.

"I will become a God as long as you make Annabeth one."

Annabeth looked at me with shock.

"Father I like this idea, this way Annabeth can take her time on Olympus, and Percy and Annabeth can be together." Dionysus, Apollo, and Aphrodite said all at once. (I said Dionysus because he knows what Percy is going through.)

"Very well." Zeus said.

Actually I was a little shocked at how easy this went.

"Annabeth you shall be your Mothers heir and lieutenant and Percy you shall be your fathers heir and lieutenant, Annabeth you shall be Goddess of Architecture and Perseus you shall be Lord of time, and God of Waves and Tides." Zeus spoke.

Then the Gods gave Annabeth and I some blessed Nectar and Ambrosia, now we were gods.

I got down on one knee and said to Annabeth: "Annabeth I love you more than anything, will you marry me?" I asked very nervous.

"Yes Percy I will." Annabeth said excitingly.

"Aphrodite will you please plan our wedding?" I asked the Goddess.

"Why of course Percy." She said.

THE END

Well that's the end, I might do a sequal if you want me to.


	2. The wedding

Okay so this is the sequel to my story Us, Gods. I want to thank my reviews, and br1ck this is fanFICTION. So I will do whatever the hell I want. So yeah on another note I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

It's been three weeks since Annabeth and I have been made Gods, and I can say it's been fun. Annabeth and I have learned to control our abilities. Ares insists on dragging me to the arena so I just freeze time and a cut off his head and a few hours later he is perfectly fine. It's the wedding that I am worried about. I don't know what to do, Aphrodite said it will be in a few days and there are supposed to be rehearsals and all but she hasn't told us anything. Hera on the other thing is going to be the person who actually marries us (sorry, couldn't remember what the name was). I also haven't seen Annabeth in a few days because she is very busy with rebuilding Olympus. So I am very bored so I decided to have a real match with Ares.

"Ares?" I said.

"What do you want punk?" he asked aggressively.

"How about we have a real match?" I asked smiling.

"Alright punk." He said excitingly.

When we went to the Arena I saw Annabeth there doing some of her remodeling and she said that the Arena was closed and we could not have a match. The next thing you know Aphrodite says its time for the weeding. I was like WHAT THE FUCK! We had one more week.

"Aphrodite what happened to the week we had?" I asked.

"Well Hera said being the goddess of marriage that we should move the wedding to today so I did." She said excited.

"Oh, well okay" I said really nervous

"Well, weddings for gods and goddesses are really simple all you do is just listen to Hera drink some nectar and ambrosia that has been blessed by each other and your done then you go on your honeymoon." (Oh, oh, oh idea.)

"Percy, and Annabeth you two are gathered before us today to spend the rest of your eternal lives together, now before we bring out the nectar and ambrosia that we have to have Percy and Annabeth bless for each other does anyone have any objections?" Hera asked.

"I do." Said two unknown voices. (you should know one of them)

"MOTHER!" shouted Annabeth.

" I am sorry Annabeth but you can't marry him, his father and I are sworn enemies." Athena said.

" I don't care I am going to marry Percy no matter what you say." Annabeth said firmly.

"Who was that other voice?" I asked.

"It was I Percy" said a very familiar voice.

"Calypso, look I know that you liked having me around on the island but I love Annabeth and I have to marry her" I said

"Well then I guess I should be going then" she said saddened.

"Bring out the nectar and ambrosia." Hera said.

Once the nectar was brought Annabeth and I blessed and drank it as well as the ambrosia.

"You two are now married enjoy your endless lives"

FIN

Hey, I am sorry for the short chapters and late update I had a bad writers block. Now I have an idea If you want I can write an ADULT chapter about Annabeth and Percy's honeymoon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody I just want to tell you that I am putting this story up for adoption. I am sorry but I have lost interest. I am going to finish my other story and then I might do something that is NOT perceabeth. So anyway if you are interested in adopting the story please let me know. Just PM FIRST one to PM gets it. **


End file.
